Missing
by zusshi-chan
Summary: Sasuke seorang polisi yang kehilangan istrinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengurus anaknya seorang diri, namun itu sangat sulit di lakukan. Pekerjaan polisinya menuntutnya banyak hal termasuk waktunya untuk bersama dengan Haruo. Sementara itu seorang gadis yang menjadi ketua preman SMA, semakin merepotkannya. Ia harus melindungi Haruo dan juga gadis itu karena kemiripannya dengan Shion.


KAZUKO MIZUSHIMA

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**MISSING**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha | Hinata Hyuuga | Shion | Sakura Haruno | Naruto Namikaze

.

Summary:

Dengan kesedihan yang mendalam sejak kematian istrinya, Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk mengasuh Haruo seorang diri. Sayangnya menjadi _single dad _di tengah pekerjaannya di kepolisian sangatlah sulit. Sementara itu seorang gadis yang menjadi ketua preman, memperparah kesulitannya. Ia jadi harus melindungi Haruo, juga gadis itu.

.

**Chapter 1 – Prolog**

**.**

**27 Januari 2014 – 10.15**

"Sialan! Dia kabur!" pria dengan tampang menyeramkan lari dengan kencang setelah beberapa saat mengelak dari tangkapan Naruto. Kantor polisi Tokyo gaduh seketika. Beberapa polisi mengejar pria yang kabur sebelum diinterogasi. Termasuk Naruto yang gusar karena tersangka yang dia urus kasusnya, bisa kabur dengan mudah. "Sasuke! Tangkap dia!" teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke yang datang dengan malas, tersadar dari kantuknya. Pria itu berlari dengan arah lain untuk menghindari Sasuke, namun terlambat. Sasuke dengan cepat menggunakan kakinya yang panjang untuk menendang perut pria itu. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur dan segera dikerubungi anggota polisi yang lain seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula.

Sasuke menguap lebar. Ia masih sangat mengantuk dan tiba-tiba dipaksa melakukan pekerjaan menangkap tersangka pagi-pagi sekali. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahu pria itu.

"Hari ini keterlambatanmu akan dimaafkan oleh ketua. Kau membantu kami di saat yang tepat." Sasuke hanya berdeham malas dan mendahului Naruto, masuk ke kantor polisi.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak Sasuke dilantik menjadi polisi dan selama itu pula ia berhasil mencapai tingkat sersan. Tingkat awal untuk polisi senior. Namun bukannya ia semangat bekerja, ia justru sering terlambat. Meski begitu ia membuat konsekuensi pada dirinya sendiri sebagai balasan atas tidak adanya rasa semangat untuk mengejar kedudukan di kepolisian. Jika ia terlambat datang, maka ia harus terlambat pulang. Maka dari itu Sasuke sering mengantuk. Ia sering pulang larut karena pekerjaannya, dan bangun kesiangan karena ia pulang larut.

Sementara itu pekerjaan Sasuke tidak hanya itu saja. Masih ada Haruo Uchiha, anak lelaki satu-satunya yang masih kecil dan harusnya membutuhkan pengawasan lebih dari Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke adalah orang tua tunggal. Istrinya meninggal karena sakit dan otomatis Sasuke harus menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagi Haruo. Tapi karena pekerjaan yang tak pernah ada hari libur membuat Sasuke sedikit mengabaikan Haruo. Padahal anak itu di usianya yang masih dini haruslah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang penuh dari orang tuanya.

Pernah Sasuke berpikir untuk berpindah profesi. Menjadi ahli hukum atau dokter. Namun pada akhirnya dua pekerjaan itu menuntut hal yang sama padanya seperti pekerjaan polisi. Yaitu waktu. Sulit sekali bagi _single parrent _seperti Sasuke untuk bekerja dan mengasuh anak dengan benar. Untungnya masalah pekerjaan rumah ada pembantu setia yang bekerja untuknya sejak awal pernikahannya.

Sasuke mengikuti rapat kepolisian sektor Tokyo pagi ini. Memang seperti biasa setiap awal pekan Jiraiya, kepala kepolisian sektor mengadakan rapat untuk membahas masalah kriminal yang terjadi setiap harinya. Sesungguhnya ini adalah bagian yang paling tidak disukai Sasuke. Ia lebih menyukai kerja lapangan seperti mengawasi gerak-gerik pelaku atau meminta keterangan pada para saksi. Karena dengan kerja lapangan ia bisa mencuri-curi waktu untuk mengunjungi Haruo.

"Pagi ini terjadi keributan lagi di sektor tiga perbatasan timur kota. Pelakunya preman-preman dari kota sebelah." Jiraiya membuka rapat setelah semua polisi duduk. Sasuke memutar-mutar penanya dengan malas. Kalau ia tidak bisa mengunjungi Haruo, lebih baik ia tidur. Sayangnya rapat ini menghalanginya.

"Kabarnya preman-preman itu masih SMA." Ujar Shino Aburame yang sedikit-sedikit melihat buku catatannya.

"Yang benar saja!" Naruto menggebrak meja. Seperti biasa ia selalu heboh karena hal-hal spele. "Mereka masih SMA dan sudah berbuat hal anarkis?!"

_Benar. Seharusnya anak SMA itu belajar dengan giat untuk mengejar perguruan tinggi. Bukannya melakukan hal konyol._

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak menyerang warga sipil. Ini karena intrik permasalahan antar SMA. Ada beberapa SMA yang bermusuhan dengan SMA lain dan karena hal kecil saja, perkelahianlah yang terjadi." Gaara yang memiliki jaringan dengan gangster menjelaskan.

"Apapun itu, jika hal itu meresahkan warga, kita tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Mau kita menutup mata karena mereka masih SMA-pun, kalau hal ini terdengar sampai pada atasan, kita tetap harus mengurusnya." Keluh Jiraiya. Ia memandang anggotanya satu persatu dan sampailah pada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan rapat ini. "Bagimana pendapatmu, Sasuke?" ujarnya menyinggung Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terperanjat namun tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kudengar mereka akan bertarung di dekat Sungai Nawaki besok."

"Whoa! Kenapa kau bisa tahu sejauh itu?" Naruto bergumam heran. Ia tahu selama rapat Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tapi secara tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan informasi yang sangat membantu. Sasuke hanya berdeham saja.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menempatkan beberapa orang di sekitar Sungai Nawaki mulai dari sekarang untuk memantai pekelahian mereka. Jika perlu langsung tangkap mereka sebelum perkelahian dan kau, Sasuke." Jiraiya memotong perkataannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau yang akan memimpin operasi ini."

.

.

.

**27 Januari 2014 – 21.00**

Sasuke menghela nafas lega setelah Jiraiya menutup rapat mereka. Sungguh ini adalah rapat terlama yang ia lakukan sebagai seorang sersan senior. Meski begitu yang dibicarakan pun tidak hanya kasus anarkis murid SMA dari kota sebelah, tapi juga kasus-kasus lainnya. Sasuke menyayangkan sikap Jiraiya yang bersikukuh mengambil kasus perkelahian antar SMA itu. Kasus itu bukan berada di wilayah mereka dan Jiraiya beralasan karena kantor mereka lebih dekat dengan tempat kejadian daripada kantor di kota sebelah, dan warga sekitar yang tinggal di wilayah merekalah yang lebih dulu mengadu pada kepolisian. Jiraiya memang suka sekali menambah tugas-tugas yang tidak penting dan Sasuke amat lelah dengan hal itu.

Sekarang sudah hampir larut, Sasuke yakin Haruo pasti sudah pulang. Maka dari itu selama perjalanan pulang dengan sedan tuanya, ia memilih mengemudi dengan santai. Sasuke menatap ponselnya yang berkedip sesaat kemudian berdering. Itu telepon dari Nenek Chiyo, pembantu di rumahnya. Seharusnya Nenek Chiyo sudah pulang setelah jam delapan malam, tapi tak biasanya ia menelpon Sasuke pada jam segini. Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya dan terdengar suara Nenek Chiyo yang bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah tuan mengangkat teleponnya." Sasuke berdeham ketika Nenek Chiyo menyapanya. Suaranya kemudian terdengar khawatir. "Apakah Haruo bersama tuan?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang aneh dan insting Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. "Tidak, ada apa? Apa dia belum pulang?"

"Ya. Saya menjemputnya tadi sore, tapi sekolah sepi dan gurunya mengatakan ia pergi dengan seseorang. Saya pikir itu tuan. Tapi perasaan saya tidak nyaman."

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Haruonya menghilang. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah akhir-akhir in ia terlalu lengah dan tidak mengurusnya dengan baik? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari. Hanya saja untuk hari ini ia tidak beruntung. Pikiran Sasuke mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kau sudah lapor polisi?"

"Saya mencoba menghubungi tuan, tapi tuan tidak mengangkatnya. Saya sudah meminta bantuan dari pos polisi terdekat dan mereka sedang mencarinya di sekitar sekolahnya."

_Sialan Jiraiya. Rapat konyolmu membuatku kehilangan anakku. Kalau sampai ia luput, akan kutuntut rapatmu itu. Lagipula mencarinya di sekitar sekolah saja? Apa sih yang dilakukan petugas di pos polisi? Hanya mencari dengan radius sedekat itu. Dasar payah! Yang kalian cari ini anak dari sersan senior kepolisian pusat._

Sasuke menggeram dan mengumpat-umpat siapa saja yang layak untuk disalahkan. Ia membanting stir mobilnya, berbelok kearah sekolah Haruo. Sesampainya disana ia masih melihat beberapa polisi berpangkat rendah berkeliling dengan senternya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tuan.." suara lirih Nenek Chiyo menyadarkan Sasuke. Wajah tua itu terlihat sangat cemas dan letih. Ia pasti berjuang jauh lebih keras daripada para petugas.

"Bagaimana?" Nenek Chiyo menggeleng lesu. Sasuke menatap geram para petugas dan memanggil mereka. "Hei" beberapa polisi itu merasa terpanggil dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Mana atasan kalian?"

"Dia sedang berada di pos." Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban salah satu petugas.

"Panggil dia kemari."

"Anu.. tapi siapa anda?"

"Siapa aku? Apa kalian tahu aku siapa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan lencana kepolisiannya dan menunjukkan pada polisi tersebut. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Sersan senior di kepolisian pusat, jadi panggil atasanmu kemari!"

"Jangan temperamen begitu, Sasuke" seorang pria berambut putih seperti kakek-kakek namun giginya runcing tak terawat seperti anak kecil, muncul dari belakang. Sasuke mendengus mengetahui pria itu adalah atasan para petugas payah ini.

"Jadi kau atasan mereka, Suigetsu? Pantas saja."

"Aku kan sedang berusaha mencari anakmu. Tenanglah sedikit."

"Kau memintaku untuk tenang?" Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam Suigetsu. "Yang kalian cari adalah anak dari sersan senior kepolisian pusat. Bagaimana bisa kau mengerahkan pasukan yang seperti ini?" Sasuke mendekati Suigetsu dan mengangkat kerah pria itu dengan geram "Kerahkan semua yang kau punya. Atau kau akan menyesali bahwa kau hidup menjadi seorang polisi." Sasuke memicingkan matanya tanda bahwa ia tidak bercanda. Suigetsu menghela nafas dan menatap seluruh anak buahnya.

"Kalian dengar? Lakukan sekarang dan perluas daerah pencarian, atau malam ini kalian akan menyesal menjadi polisi kebanggan Jepang." Para petugas itu berseru dengan lantang dan berpencar. Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan maklum. Ia tahu dan memahami kekhawatiran Sasuke sebagai seorang _single parrent_ yang harus bekerja dan mengasuh, ini pasti hal yang sangat menyulitkan dirinya. Apalagi Sasuke seorang polisi yang tentunya dapat menjadi sasaran dendam para penjahat. "Meski begitu Sasuke, kau membuatku menjadi atasan yang kejam pada anak buahnya." Keluh Suigetsu mencoba mencarikan suasana hati Sasuke agar lebih tenang.

"Memang seharusnya kau melakukan itu dari dulu." Sasuke meninggalkan Suigetsu dengan mata terpicing. Sementara Suigetsu mendengus.

"Benar-benar pria yang satu itu."

.

.

.

**28 Januari 2014 – 01.00**

Sasuke memutar kepalanya. Bahkan sudah berganti hari dan ia masih belum menemukan Haruo. Sasuke hampir kehilangan harapan. Haruonya. Anak lelaki satu-satunya, penghubungnya dengan istri yang amat ia cintai. Jika sampai ia kehilangan Haruo, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghadapi hidup selanjutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika berkunjung ke makam istrinya.

"Haruo.. dimana, kau?" Sasuke berujar lirih. Ia sangat cemas, sangat khawatir, pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan keadaan Haruo.

"Ah, itu Ayah!" jeritan anak lelaki mengejutkan Sasuke. Sosok kecil dengan rambut jabrik gelap pendek berlari kearahnya. Hati Sasuke menjerit lega. Ia menghampiri Haruo dan menatapnya penuh rasa syukur.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Haruo menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk leher ayahnya, kemudian menatap ayahnya lagi sambil mengeluarkn sebuah foto.

"Tadi aku bertemu orang yang mirip Ibu."

"Benarkah? Dimana orang itu sekarang?" Haruo menunjuk arah taman di belakangnya diikuti pandangan Sasuke. Tapi taman itu kosong tak ada seorangpun. Hanya ada lampu taman yang berkedip-kedip rusak.

"Mungkin Nenek itu sudah pulang." Sasuke kemudian menggendong Haruo dan membawanya pergi.

"Kalau kau bertemu lagi dengan Nenek itu, katakan padanya kalau ayah ingin bertemu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Haruo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan bersandar pada bahu ayahnya.

"Ayah ingin berterima kasih karena ia sudah menjagamu."

.

.

.

Sasuke meminum kopinya dalam diam dengan melihat foto yang tadi dibawa Haruo. Itu foto mereka sewaktu piknik. Sasuke, istrinya, dan Haruo. Saat itu Haruo masih sangat kecil. Empat tahun. Haruo baru saja masuk TK dan sehari setelahnya mereka piknik bersama. Sasuke menatap wajah tenang istrinya dalam foto itu. Istrinya sangat cantik dan Sasuke yakin jika ia masih hidup, istrinya akan tetap cantik.

Haruo mengatakan jika ia bertemu orang yang mirip dengan ibunya. Sasuke mengingat hal itu dengan jelas. Ia sendiri juga tahu kalau orang yang sudah meninggal tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Sempat Sasuke berpikir mungkin arwah istrinya datang untuk menjaga Haruo. Tapi Sasuke segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia merasa sangat pening memikirkannya. Iapun meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata.

_Apa kau datang karena mengkahwatirkan Haruo? Tidak. Arwah penasaran ataupun hantu itu tidak ada. Namun, meskipun begitu, meski dalam bentuk hantu sekailpun, aku ingin bertemu denganmu… Shion._

.

.

.

**28 Januari 2014 – 11.45**

Sasuke menguap malas sementara Naruto tampak serius berbicara di teleponnya. Saat ini mereka sedang bersembuyi di belakang salah satu gedung yang ada di sekitar Sungai Nawaki. Ada beberapa jam sebelum perkelahian di mulai dan mereka mengamati keadaan jika terjadi hal-hal sebelum perkelahian. Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan teleponnya, ia mengetuk kepala Sasuke pelan dan mengeluh dengan sikap pria itu. Tidak biasanya pria itu bermalas-malasan setiap ada kerja lapangan. Sebenarnya dengan seluruh pekerjaan tidak biasanya Sasuke bermalas-malasan.

Naruto ingat dengan pasti. Sebelum adiknya meninggal, Sasuke sangat semangat setiap kali bekerja. Ia tidak pernah datang terlambat apalagi menguap layaknya orang yang sedang mengantuk. Naruto tahu, Sasuke menjadi polisi karena Shion. Begitu wanita itu meninggal Sasuke seperti kehilangan dunianya. Ia tidak semangat bekerja dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia hanya akan berbicara jika ia ingin dan menjawab sesuatu dengan dehaman saja. Sasuke menjadi pria melankolis karena kehilangan istrinya.

"Aku tahu, kau masih sedih karena Shion. Tapi bisakah kau serius dengan pekerjaanmu itu demi Haruo?" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, simpati. "Jangan biarkan pangkatmu yang berhasil kau dapat dalam waktu singkat ini menjadi sia-sia." Naruto tersenyum percaya diri dan keluar dari persembunyian untuk mengamati keadaan.

Jam dua belas tepat. Gerombolan anak lelaki terlihat mendekati sungai. Mereka terdiri dari dua kelompok yang berbeda. Dilihat dari warna seragam mereka yang tidak sama. Pria berseragam hijau keluar dari dalam barisan. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin dalam pasukannya. Sementara dari kelompok berseragam merah, keluar pria dengan tato segitiga di pipinya. Pria itu membawa anjing berukuran besar berwarna putih yang wajahnya tidak segarang pemiliknya.

"Kau kemari untuk berkelahi atau mengajak jalan-jalan anjingmu, ha?" pria dengan seragam hijaunya tertawa meledek.

"Akamaru ini beda dengan anjing lemah milikmu, itu" ujar pria dengan tato segitu percaya diri.

"Asal kau tahu, ya. Aku tidak akan mengalah hanya karena kau membawa anjing."

"Memang itu yang kuharapkan. Serang!" pria dengan tato segitiga menaikkan tangannya, memberi tanda. Langsung saja kelompok seragam merah menyerang kelompok seragam hijau.

Naruto gelagapan ketika melihat perkelahian yang terjadi begitu cepat dari perkiraan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkelahian itu. Beberapa laporan dari petugas mereka yang berjaga, meminta perintah untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu, tapi Sasuke diam saja. Naruto memutuskan untuk memberikan perintah penangkapan, meskipun ketua timnya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto, menghentikannya.

"Tidak akan seru jika menangkapnya sekarang. Tunggu sampai mereka kelelahan lalu tangkap mereka." Sasuke berbicara di teleponnya. Mata Naruto berbinar mendapati perintah yang diberikan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia masih bisa berharap lebih Sasuke akan bangkit dari rasa sedihnya.

Perkelahian semakin sengit dan kelompok merah menyerang kelompok hijau dengan brutalnya. Pria dengan tato segitiga banyak mengalahkan anggota dari kelompok hijau. Belum lagi sepasang anak kembar dengan rambut hitam dan putih yang banyak melakukan gerakan yang sama dalam menyerang.

Sasuke termangu melihat perkelahian dua sekolah itu. Selama ini ia sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan pendidikan dengan sangat baik dan terhindar dari hal-hal buruk seperti genk, dan perkelahian. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa hal-hal seperti itu sangat tidak berguna dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi ketika melihat perkelahian dua sekolah ini, entah mengapa ada rasa kagum. Keberanian mereka melawan rasa takut dan kekuatan mereka membuas Sasuke berdecak kagum dalam hati. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat perkelahian yang sesungguhnya.

"Heh, Zetsu bersaudara! Jangan hanya karena kalian kembar lalu penyerangan kalian sama semua!" teriakan lantang seorang wanita membuat perkelahian dua kelompok itu terhenti sejenak. Mereka bersamaan melihat kearah sumber suara, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Wanita itu melompat ke daratan Sungai Nawaki dan tepat sekali menerjang ketua kelompok Hijau dan serta merta menjatuhkan ketua kelompok Hijau dalam sekali tendangan. Sorakan dari kelompok merah terdengar ricuh sementara kelompok hijau yang ketuanya dikalahkan tampak tidak terima dan menyerang kelompok merah.

"Apa-apaan itu? Hanya sekali terjangan seorang gadis preman, dia kalah?" Naruto berdecak heran. Tapi Sasuke lebih heran lagi. Ia penasaran dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut indigo panjang, belum lagi suara lantang miliknya. Ia mengingatkannya pada.. mendiang istrinya. Terlihat seperti istrinya yang sedang mengecat rambut. Naruto termangu melihat Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian dan mengikutinya. "Sasuke! Apa yang kau… eh?" Naruto ikut terdiam seperti Sasuke ketika melihat perkelahian itu.

Gadis itu, gadis dengan rambut indigo yang sedang berkelahi dengan liarnya, mengalahkan pria-pria dengan sekali pukulan, sangat mirip dengan wanita yang mereka kenal. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya, sementara pria itu masih melihat bagaimana gadis itu sangat mirip dengan istrinya.

"Sasuke. Dia tidak mungkin Shion. Shion sudah.." percuma. Sasuke berlari menuju gadis yang sedang sengit bertarung itu. Sasuke melihat seorang pria akan mengayunkan batang kayu dari arah belakang gadis itu.

_Tidak. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Shion lagi._

Batang kayu itu hampir mengenai kepala si gadis kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahannya. Sasuke mendorong pria itu dan pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Gadis itu merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke ikut berbalik dan dengan wajah cemas pria itu memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka dimana-mana. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ujar Sasuke tidak tenang. Gadis itu mengacuhkan Sasuke dan mendorongnya. Sasuke terkejut ketika gadis itu mendorongnya. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika seorang pria dari belakangnya menerjang gadis itu. Gadis itu menghindar dari terjangan pria itu, dan menemukan celah untuk menendang dada pria itu dengan kakinya. Ternyata gadis itu menyelamatkannya. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak mendorongnya, mungkin kepalanya akan pecah karena dipukuli.

Sasuke termangu ketika melihat gadis itu dari posisinya. Gadis itu diam saja dengan raut tenang namun tatapan yang tajam. Belum lagi rambut indigo berkibar. Kecuali matanya yang berwarna lavender dan warna rambutnya, ia sangat mirip dengan mendiang Shion. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia menarik kerah Sasuke dan mengangkatnya, membuat pria itu berdiri.

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menganggu, lebih baik kau pergi saja" ujarnya geram dan melepaskan genggamannya dengan paksa. Ia kemudian kembali pada kelompok hijau yang menyerang anggotanya. Sasuke terduduk lemas melihatnya. Gadis itu sungguh sangat mirip dengan istrinya. Bahkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, walaupun Shion tidak sekasar gadis itu untuk bisa berkelahi.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan seorang petugas polisi menghampiri Naruto. Mereka tengah berbisik-bisik seraya mengamati perkelahian dengan Sasuke di dalamnya. Naruto mengamati bagaimana Sasuke bersikap pada gadis itu. Tidak hanya Sasuke. Naruto pun sempat terkecoh bahwa gadis itu adalah Shion.

"Biarkan saja. Kita tunggu ketua bertindak" ujar Naruto menenangkan anak buahnya.

Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam ketika melihat bagaimana gadis itu berkelahi dan tetap bertahan. Gadis yang sangat kuat meskipun badannya kecil. Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana kemiripian gadis itu dengan istrinya. Namun disisi lain ia mengelak keberadaan gadis itu. Ia mulai menghubung-hubungkan gadis itu dengan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti reinkarnasi, arwah yang merasuk, dan sebagainya. Membuat Sasuke heran, dan depresi sendiri.

Sasuke terperangah ketika melihat gadis itu berlari kearahnya, ia seperti melihat Shion yang berlari kearahnya dan memanggil namanya. Ternyata gadis itu menerjang seseorang yang akan menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap gadis itu seakan syok dan gadis itu membalas menatapnya garang.

"Jangan jadikan keberadaanmu menyusahkanku. Pergilah dari sini. Di sini berbahaya."

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

Benar. Meskipun keadaan di sini berbahaya tapi orang yang lebih pantas mengucapkan hal seperti itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri, ia bersiap. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis terluka. Terlebih gadis itu mirip dengan istrinya. Itu sama saja seperti melihat istrinya terbunuh dua kali dan itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke menarik gadis itu agar menjauh. "Harusnya kau yang pergi dari sini." Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan menurut begitu saja. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke, memprotes.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau itu yang pergi."

"DIAM!" Sasuke berteriak pada gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan suara berat Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. "Sekarang!" suara gemuruh teriakan banyak orang terdengar dari kejauhan. Terlihat banyak petugas polisi datang dan meringkus sebagian dari mereka. Gadis itu terkejut. Ia menatap Sasuke heran dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura melihat orang-orang asing yang menangkap kelompok hijau. Ia pun menggeram marah dan beralih pada kelompoknya. "Semuanya! Lari!" gadis itu berteriak dengan lantang dan bahkan tanpa di suruhpun, kelompok merah pergi dari tempat itu. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal dan kemudian pergi mengikuti kelompoknya.

"Heiress-sama! Kau baik-baik saja?" pria bertato segitiga yang Sasuke kira adalah ketua dari kelompok merah, memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'heiress-sama', panggilan khusus seorang pewaris atau yang diagungkan. Yang artinya gadis itulah ketua yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu memukul kepala pria itu dan mengumpat.

"Kau harusnya mengecek daerah sini dulu, Kiba! Kenapa bisa ada polisi di sini?" ujarnya kesal.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis itu sampai akhirnya daerah Sungai Nawaki kosong, hanya tersisa kelompok hijau yang sedang diinterogasi Naruto. Gaara menghampiri Sasuke untuk melapor.

"Yang bisa ditangkap hanya kelompok hijau dan beberapa kelompok merah. Kelompok hijau dari SMA Konoha, dan kelompok merah dari SMA Akatsuki. Sudah lama SMA Akatsuki menguasai kota ini dan banyak melakukan perkelahian antar SMA termasuk SMA Konoha yang melakukan perlawanan."

"Bagaimana dengan ketua mereka?"

"Ketua dari SMA Konoha adalah Rock Lee, sementara ketua dari SMA Akatsuki, kami masih mencari tahu. Anak-anak SMA Akatsuki bersikeras untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa ketua mereka." ujar Gaara. Sasuke berdeham dan Gaara pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

**29 Januari 2014 – 08.30**

"Apa?" Jiraiya menggebrak mejanya denga ngusar. ia benar-benar gusar mendengar laopran yang diberikan Sasuke tentang kasus kemarin. "Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan yang satu itu?"

"Ada beberapa alasan." Ya. Memang ada. Banyak sekali alasan itu.

"Kau tahu. aku melihat asemua yang kau kerjakan dan sesungguhnya aku kecewa. Inikah yang balasan yang kau lakukan setelah perjuanganmu mencapai posisi ini dalam waktu tujuh tahun?" Jiraiya menatap Sasuke tajam sementara pria itu dengan tegap dan tenang membalas tatapan Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memperbaikinya." Jiraiya memicingkan matanya, mendengar pernyataan tegas Sasuke. "Akan kubawa gadis itu padamu."

_Setelah aku memastikan sesuatu padanya._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

Hai semua, saya kembali lagi dengan ff yang absurd lagi..

Saya tidak tahu apakah Hinata disini OOC atau tidak, karena di dalam Movie Naruto Shipudden, (sy lupa judul) ada karakter dimana Hinata menjadi sosok yang tegas, kuat, dan tidak pemalu, berbeda dengan karakter Hinata yang sebenarnya. Saya suka karakter Hinata yang seperti itu dan kebanyakan saya bawa dalam cerita saya.

Saya mempublish ulang ff ini karena merasa aneh dengan rambut Hinata. Sejak awal saya ingin menjadikan rambut Hinata pirang, karena dia preman, dan dia mengecat rambutnya (bukan memakai wig -_-). Tapi saya pikir hal itu malah jadi sulit dibayangkan jika Hinata dengan rambut pirang. Jadi saya menggantinya, hehe..

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya di ff TPA. Jujur saja sullit sekali membuat cerita rated M.

Salam.


End file.
